ARBITER ROSE
by rwbyisbae
Summary: Ruby runs from her home after her mum die's, and her family hates her and abuses her, blaming her for Summers death, she runs and ends up falling into a small worm hole in a ruined precursor building and lands in Arbiters lap.
1. Chapter 1

Run, that's all she can think of, run as fast and as far as she can, anything to get away from THEM. It's hard for her, her eyes blood-shot red with tear stains on her cheeks, her breaths short and shallow, how long was she running for? How far did she run? She doesn't know, she only wants her mum back, to hold her, to sing her to sleep, to keep her safe from THEM, but she's gone now. She kept running till she runs into some old ruins and she sits down with her red jacket wrapped around her, she then hears growls and steps with her rabbit ears and she stands up and sees grimm surround her, and as soon as they leap to attack her, a portal opens and she falls through.

**Meanwhile, on a planet far, far away**

Abiter sits in a chair as master chief and a another human walk into his tent "what is so important that I had to leave an important meeting for?" Abiter asks and the human steps forward "our scout ships have showed a lot of precursor constructs on the other side of your borders" the man says and a portal opens over abiter and a small child falls into his lap then the portal closes everyone looks shocked at the child and Abiter looks at his lap and the girl looks up at arbiter and arbiter sees a life time of pain and lost in her eyes and can't help but to wrap his arms around her to which she flinch's but then leaps into the hug and abiter hugs her close and protectively and as the human is about to speak up master chief stops him and walks over and kneels down and removes his helmet "what is your name little one?" chief asks looking at her "R-Ruby Rose" Ruby says turning her head to look at him "what planet are you from?" he asks with a soft voice "u-um, r-remnant" Ruby says and master chief nods and stands up putting his helmet back on "we'll have to ask her more questions later, but for now, she can stay with you" chief says and abiter nods and looks at Ruby "how do you feel about being my daughter?" abiter asks and Ruby nods and rubs her eyes tiredly and abiter stands up and walks out of the tent and walks into his own and has another bed put in for her and once the bed is in place abiter lays her down in the bed and he sits and the edge of his, Ruby quickly falls asleep and abiter stands and leaves the tent, having multiple things run through his mind at once, first being, "prepare her for training and teaching's.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Ruby slides across the dirt after blocking a punch from her uncle "chief" and she smiles under her helmet as she flips to the side and kicks his feet out from under him and he falls to the ground and Ruby quickly pins him to the ground, ending the match, and elites and grunts cheer at her victory and abiter claps his hands looking at Ruby like a proud father would Ruby helps her uncle up and hugs him and he hugs back and they walk out of the arena and towards abiter who promptly gives her daughter a hug "well done my daughter! You've passed the finale test!" he bellows proudly and Ruby giggles happily in his arms "it's time you go on your first mission with chief and a few ships, you've lead them into battle many times before" Abiter says and Ruby nods smiling "chief will debrief you when your ready, for now, go rest and meditate" Abiter says and Ruby nods and walks away and makes her way to a cliff and sits down with her legs crossed and she closes her eyes and begins to meditate for two to six hours, she then stands up and walks to her tent grabbing her gear and helmet, once she has then she makes her way to another tent where master chief is waiting "the mission is to a precursor ring, first scams show no life forms nor any flood, but be ready to face any in case, what this ring is used for is unknown, which is why we're going down to see" he says and Ruby nods, and after a bit more briefing they leave to go on the mission.

**11:00 PST mission code: red sun**  
**location: unknown**

Ruby stands on the bridge of the human ship known as "spirit of fire" along with two of her most trust worthy elite protectors and chief and the captain of the ship, they all stand around a table that shows a hologram of the ring their nearing, "the ring is different from the others, it has what seems to be wings around it but I don't see any type of thrusters" the captain says rubbing his chin "and most of the rings aren't meant to move" chief says and Ruby speaks up "plus this ring is on the edge of the galaxy, maybe it's a gate of some kind" chief and the captain nod "i request that I take a small fleet to land on the ring and explore for further research" Ruby says in a surious tone and the captain is about to speak but chief stops him "permission granted" chief says and Ruby nods and walks out with her two protectors following close behind, once they leave the captain turns to chief "once my niece makes her mind up on something, it's impossible to change it" he says then walks to the windows and watch as a fleet of 4 elite ships and 5 UNSC ships fly to the ring but once they get close the ring suddenly activates and the small fleet is sucked in, in a blink of an eye leaving chief and everyone on the other ships shocked and confused.

**19:00 PST location: unknown**

Ruby wakes up with a groan and sees the ship she's on heavily damaged and fires here and there, she quickly gets everyone off of the ship then sees the other ships in the same state, she then quickly gets to the other ships and helps everyone get out of them while keeping track of the numbers, in the end, she counted 1912 dead, 425 heavily injured, 2891 with little to no harm, Ruby quickly tells half of the people who are fine to go into the ships and grab anything they can, weapon, medical supply's and anything else, something about this planet doesn't sit right with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, just before you read I want to say sorry for such a long wait, some problems showed up and I lost all the previous work I did on this chapter and other fic chapter, along with all the save files of them, and another note is one the lore, in this the battle of reach was almost a great lost for the UNSC until a massive fleet that was on a mission came back with some forerunner tech and destroyed the covenant fleet making it a victory, but noble team still died, but a perfect replacement volunteered, noble teams leader hand a twin brother, and said brother joined the spartan program willingly and soon created a new noble team, and for RWBY lore, well, you have to read to find out for that ;)**

Ruby and her elites and men run around and gather everything they can and Ruby takes note of all the vehicles that look intact and seem functional, after a while they've set up a make-shift wall around the camp and almost half of the wounded are healed or are close to being fully healed and Ruby sigh still unable to shake the uneasiness in her gut, she walks up to the captain of the human fleet and tells him to take as many men as she can and get all the vehicles from his ships and she tells her elites to do the same as she walks up to her flagships command deck "sally, you read me?" she asks and a bunny girl hologram appears on one of the holo-tables "loud and clear red" she says smiles and Ruby walks up to her "i want you to have all power focused on the cloaks and the turrets that can still work" she says and sally nods as she does so "once you're done I want your chip, we won't be staying here for long" Ruby says and sally nods again as a small chip pops out of the holo-table and Ruby grabs it putting it into her helmet with sally stating "just like old times" in an almost joyful tone and Ruby nods and they make it down and Ruby hear roars of engines in the distance then looks at the human captain "did you have your beacon on?" she asks and he nods and she sigh as she quickly tells her elites to hide and they do so swiftly as a small fleet of white ships bearing the symbol of Atlas and Ruby's eyes widen as she realizes where they are, Ruby quickly composes herself as a few bullheads land.

"sir none of these ships are of our design and nor were the calls sign's used in the beacon" a woman with white hair says standing next to a man "i know Winter, but it is our job to help and protect mankind from the likes of grimm" says the man as the bullhead lands and the door opens letting them walk out and up to a girl in dark red armor and helmet and a man standing next to her in a slightly bloody and tattered uniform "hello, I am-" "i know who you are" Ruby says cutting him off and Winter looks at her and step forward a bit "really?" he asks and she nods "General James Ironwood, headmaster of Mantle academy and dictator of Atlas" Ironwood looks at her with a smirk and Winter looks at her confused and the man sighs "i'm Captain James cutter of the UNSC" james introduces himself saluting and Ironwood nods "i've never heard of the UNSC, but it's a pleasure to meet the two of you" he says and Ironwood just notices Rubys black, red tipped rabbit ears "you're a faunus?" he asks looking at her and Ruby places a hand on the hilt of her energyblade "got a problem with that?" she asks and Winter, in a blur, pulls out her rapier and points the tips to rubys throat "SCHNEE!" Ironwood yells and as winter turns to him to speak, he then back hands her across the face, stunning her for a moment "return to the bullhead, I'll have a word with you later" ironwood orders and Winter nods walking back to the bullhead.

**Meanwhile, far, far away**

**OUTSIDE LAST COVINENT STRONGHOLD, SANGHELIOS**

**18:00 HOURS**

A small ship lands blowing sand and dust, the side doors slide open and I group of Spartans step out wearing mark IV armor both Arbiter and Master Chief walk out of a tent to greet the other five Spartans "Noble team, meet Arbiter, Arbiter, this is Noble leader blue wolf" Master Chief says gesturing to the one in front in blue armor "pleasure to meet you Arbiter, and please, Cody is just fine" Cody says putting his hand out for a shake "like wise Cody" Arbiter says taking it "so whats this about a lost heir?" Cody asks looking at Chief "we'll explain more once were inside" Chief says and they all walk into the command tent and surround a holo table, Chief debriefs them on the mission that Ruby was on, "so you send your daughter to search around a Precursor construct and it activates somehow and teleports her somewhere?" Cody asks and Arbiter nods "alright, could we get a debrief of this Ruby?" Cody asks and the holo table lights up with Ruby without her helmet catching all of Noble team off "what your daughter is human?!" Cody asks and Arbiter nods "how the hell?" Cody begins but chief cuts him off "she is not his daughter by blood, he adopted her after a strange event" he says and Cody nods, Right, well, when do we begin?" he asks looking between Chief and Arbiter.

**20:00 hours**  
**UNKNOWNREDACTED**

"alright Noble team, lets go" Cody says as the hanger doors open and they jump out fully suited up and they propel themselves towards the construct and just like last time, in a bright flash of light, noble team vanishes.

After a moment noble team wakes up to find themselves freefalling to earth, they quickly fix their positions and slow down their own descent to earth, once they land Cody looks around then to a woman in red armor "fox, get our bearings" he commands and she nods "on it blue" she says then sprints off to the right and to higher ground the rest ready themselves for combat, after a moment Coby hears Fox's voice over the radio "blue, this is fox, I see a large plomb of black smoke and an unknown airship going to it, dew north-east" he nods "thanks foxy, meet up with us" he says and they start moving north-east. They keep walking until they hear growling of a beast, they all get their weapons ready as multiple beowolves step out of the shadows and one of them leaps at Cody but fox shoots it in midair sending it back and to the ground dead, and they watch as the corpse turns to dust they don't get long to watch tho as the other grimm attack and Noble team easily beats them "what the hell were those things?" a woman in sky blue armor asks watching as the corpses disappear "i don't know cloud, lets stay on focus" Cody says as they start walking again. After some time they get close to the crash site and hear the roar of a bullhead leaving, they quietly and quickly get closer to see Ruby telling captain cutter something before he leaves and in a blur she draws out her plasma gun and points it to where noble team is and fires a single plasma blot the barely miss's Cody's head but it did hot something, Cody looks behind him to see a dead ursa fading to dust, Cody looks back at Ruby to find her walking away "you can certainly see Chiefs training and a mix of his and Arbiter's behaviors in her" Cloud state and Cody nods as he walks out of cover and catch's up to Ruby with his team in tow.

"how the hell did you guys get here as well?" Ruby asks not looking back at them "Arbiter and Chief sent us to check on you after they lost contact with your fleet" Cody says and Ruby nods "surprised you survived" she says as she walks into a tent "well, you're a sight for sore eyes anyways" she says taking off her helmet and Noble team does the same "who are the people that own the fleet over head?" Cody asks and Ruby sighs "General Ironwood, he runs, the kingdom of Atlas, the big main academy, and the entire military" she says calmly and Cody nods "well then, do you know how we can leave yet?" he asks looking at her "no, the ships are too heavily damaged and I do not know if the tech that Ironwood has can help repair them, I do know that this planet has precursor constructs and I know the location of one, but I feel that to transport of fleet would require a planet size core of power" she says as she brings up a holo image of the planet "it would be most likely that this power core and transporter would need the same amount of 'wings' that the gate had, luckily I counted them and it's a total of five, one of the locations is already mapped out for us" she says as a small green dot appears and zooms in on it to show a small island off of the main land "the island is called patch and harbors around 700 to 950 people, it has a small town that faces the main kingdom known as Vale and the city, the construct is on the other side of the island, it would be best to go at night with camouflage on, but first, you guys need to rest, so find a good spot and rest up" she says and Cody nods and walks away, Ruby goes off to her tent and sits in the chair, she lays her head on a table and dozes off to sleep, to which she finds herself in a place she doesn't want to remember, her old room, her room with **THEM** she panics and runs to the closet and jumps into it and hides as she hears yelling of a drunk man then banging on the door "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU STUPID LITTLE BUNNY BITCH!" he yells then breaks down the door as Ruby covers her ears and try's to silence her sniffles, to no avail, the closet door swings open violently as she pulled out by the ear then is forced to look at the mans face, all she sees it the bright blonde hair as shadows cover his face, he then starts punching at her, then kicking her, all while she cry's and begs him to stop, he doesn't, until a hand rests on her shoulder, an unhuman hand, she violently awakens and with great speed and her semblance pins the hand with a knife at the throat, then she realizes it's one of her honor guards, she steps back shaking violently as she holds back tears, the Elite stands up and brings her into a calming hug and she hugs back as she cry's into his chest as the elite rubs her back, they stay like this for an hour and they pull apart "thank you Shak'tee" she says and the elite nods "how long was I asleep?" she asks looking up at him "for a few hours, is everything okay?" he asks and she nods "just some old memories I don't want to remember" she says and he nods "it was **them**, wasn't it" she flinch's and nods, he nods "then just let me deal with them" he says and she nods and smiles.

**Meanwhile in vale**

A blonde girl rides down the streets of vale in her black, yellow and dark red jacket and motorbike, she stops and parks her bike in the alleyway next to a store front, she steps inside and waves to a grey haired man at the front bar before walking through the back saying hi to the head chief and her team before walking into a hallway and up some stairs and into a lounge room with a black haired woman in the kitchen "i'm home mum" she says smiling walking into the kitchen "how did you do?" she asks and the blonde smiles "i passed, I've been accepted into beacon" she says and the woman smiles widely "thats my girl" she says proudly and Yang chuckles and walks back into the loungeroom stopping to look at an old picture of her younger self hugging a young ruby with both summer and their abusive dad in the picture, she gets lost in thought for a moment before her mum says "staring at that picture won't bring her back" she says walking up next to her "i know, but I just wish I stopped him sooner before she ran, I just want her back" the blonde says as she starts to cry and her mum hugs her tightly "i know, I know yang, but you'll find her soon" Yang cry's into her mums shoulder for a moment then they pull apart, Yangs mum walks back into the kitchen and picks up a plate putting food onto it, "could you take this to you uncle please?" she asks and Yang nods taking the plate of food "he's still in there?" Yang asks and her mum nods "you know how determined he is on this subject" she says and Yang nods leaving her and going down a hallway to a door and she knocks on it "come in" a gruff voice says from the other side and Yang opens the door and walking in "is that my sister favorite meal to cook I smell?" the man asks as he turns to Yang in his chair, Yang smiles and nods "sure is uncle Qrow" she says putting the plate down on his desk as he moves and cleans up all the different papers on it to the side "anything yet?" Yang asks and he shakes his head, "nothing, I searched all over that damned island, and the only place that she would've gone to is that one place where you and her use to place hide and seek all the time" he says smirking at the memory and Yang smiles remembering it as well, "she would always win" Yang says and Qrow nods "she knew that place like the back of her hand" Qrow says with a sigh "i just wish I wasn't such a drunkard back then, if I wasn't drinking my life away I would've been able to stop that blonde barstard" Yang nods "there was so many chances for us to stop him but we never took them" Yang says then smiles "eat up, you'll need your energy for the search" Yang says and walks back "aye aye captain!" Qrow says saluting with a smile and Yang chuckles as she walks back to the dinner room as her mum puts down two plates of food on the table, they both sit down and begin to eat.

**Back to ruby**

Ruby sits on a platform that's over the hanger bay of her flagship, watching as her elites move all the vehicles, and small fighters off the ship when one of her honor notify her on an intruder, she nods and walks up to the command deck "bring her to me" she orders and her honor guard nods and walks away as she sits in her chair, waiting,

"Hup" Winter buffs as she jumps down from a small ledge and down a large hallways "*this place is massive, how the hell do they have this much room, the design is also different to the one outside*" she thinks to herself as she gets u to a large door and walks through it and it shots and locks up "*welp, no going back now*" she think as she continues to walk forward but stops sensing something, then behind her, to weapons ignite she looks back to see two elites, a zelot and one in gold with red highlights, then in front of her step out two hunters step out both in red armor then from between them an elite steps out with his arms behind his back, "please follow us, the commander wish's to see you" he says in english and start walking away, Winter follows but keeps her hand in the hilt of her blade and keeping an eye on the two behind her noting how tall they are "*how did I not hear them?*" she asks herself in the head and after a moment of walking they enter the command deck and the two hunters move and stand on either side of the center chair, Winter takes this chance to look around and sees that Ironwoods flag ship is in plain view of this ship she's on, the center chair spins around and Winter is shocked to the a child on the chair, then she see's the rabbit ears tipped with red and she realizes who it is "hello Winter" Ruby says and Winter looks at her "who are you?" she asks and Ruby sigh's "i am Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose, and adopted daughter of Arbiter Thel'vadam, commander and captain of the Red Rose fleet" Ruby says and Winter eyes widen, Winter can't believe her eyes, she is standing in front of the offspring of the legendary Summer Rose, and she almost attacked her! "y-you're the missing daughter of Summer?" she asks and Ruby nods, Winter stands still is shock, "where have you been? Qrow and Yang have been looking everywhere" she says and Ruby lifts an eyebrow "have they?" she asks and Winter nods "Yang and Qrow haven't forgiven themselves for what they did, hell Qrow even sobered up and quit drinking all together!" Winter says and Ruby nods "well if they think they'll get their Ruby back, they'll be disappointed" Ruby says calmly "Winter, if I understand they correctly then you Ironwoods right hand woman, correct?" she asks and Winter nods "then I want you to spy on him and to tell me his plan if they involve me, understood?" Ruby asks and Winter nods again "good, you may leave, my honor guard will lead you out" she says turning her chair back around and the elite that was standing next to her walks up to Winter "follow me" he says leading out with Winter in tow, Ruby sits in her chair thinking "*did he really stop drinking? Does she really care about me? ….*" Ruby thinks then stands up and walks over to a console and turns in it on then she connects it to the world internet and start researching on her 'family' and finds a court file titled "legend husband guilty" and she opens it to find a news clip, she plays it "Taiyang Xiao Long, the loving husband of Summer Rose and proud father of two, found guilty of child abuse and child rape, Taiyang was convicted by his own brother in law and daughter after they both came out and told police, Qrow branwen said this to police "Summer was like a sister to me, after she passed I couldn't take it a fell into alcohol, trying to numb the pain, Tai did the same, I was able to control myself, but Tai lost it, he fell into drunk anger, and instead of releasing it out of the wall like any normal drunk, he took it out on Ruby, I was too depressed to even care back then so I didn't stop him, but when Tai got frisky and went for Ruby, Yang stepped up, she ran and helped Ruby to hide, while Yang let her own father rape her, after Ruby ran out the house, I realized what I should've done, after that, I stopped drinking, but Tai, he never stopped, even after Ruby ran he threatened Yang and I to never tell anyone, everyone know what Tai can be like when he's angry and drunk, then Tai continued to rape Yang, and when Yang became pregnant, Tai forced her to have an abortion, about five months ago, I had enough, I was about to grab my weapon and kill that man until Raven, my sister, and Tai's ex-wife, came in and beat the hell out of him, all while cursing him and after all that, she ran to Yang and pulled her into a tight motherly hug and what she said next braught a smile to my face, she said 'i love you Yang'... after all that, we packed our staff and left Tai alone, Yang and I moved into Vale with Raven, who started a small flower shop, and I've spent every moment of my life staying away from bars and looking for little Ruby Rose" afterward her made a deal with the police that Qrow would be free of charges if he stood against Taiyang in court, when police interviewed Yang she had this to say "i will never forgive Tai for what he did to me and Ruby, I want that man to burn in hell" Taiyang is now serving a life sentence with no chance of parole, back to you John" Ruby stands speechless looking at the screen for a moment till one of her honor guards walks up to her, "you're crying" he says softly to which she wipes them away "is everything ready?" She asks turning back "yes but the pilot is confused with the coordinates you've sent him" the guard says and she nods as she walks out.


	3. sorry

Hello, i'm so sorry that I made you guys wait so long, I kinda just lost motivation to continue writing this and my other ones, but I will not quit them, i will take a break from them and focus on a new Idea I had, so look forward for that one, oh, and this will be copied to the others, so if your reading this from ARBITER ROSE, MAGIC ROSE or from lamia rose, then do know that this is going up on all of them, but, I will not continue ARBITER ROSE, I'm giving that one off to a friend of mine, what he decides to do of the fic is up to him, see you all later for now.

~rwbyisbae  
ps; if you want to find him, heres his account name: 01


End file.
